


【索香】Netflix and Chill

by Lucybeth



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:29:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22194826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucybeth/pseuds/Lucybeth
Summary: 天冷了，喵星人都很粘人，老是想抱（搞个温馨小甜饼，喵厨预警）
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 13





	【索香】Netflix and Chill

索隆正走在回家的路上，冬天的夜晚来得特别早，五六点就完全黑了。  
一抹昏黄的街灯落在街道上，附近的住户陆陆续续地亮起灯。辛劳了一天的人们终于归家，回到温馨的家里准备起了晚饭。偶有厨房的油烟从窗户冒出，在冬日里增添了些许属于人间的温暖。

凌冽的冬风吹在脸上，刮得耳朵刺痛。索隆伸出手狠狠地搓了搓冰冷的耳朵，之前缩在兜里的手已经被体温捂暖。即便如此，刚从兜里拿出来就被寒风刺得微痛。  
街边上行人不多，都是迎着寒风缩着脖子在走着，一点都不见潇洒。平时会在街上游荡的野猫现在也不见踪迹了，毕竟冬天到了，野猫们更加的神出鬼没。

不像有时候春秋季，他家里那只猫精发情的时候，自己身上全是身为普通人的自己闻不到的味道。全都是代表着宣告领地的味道，走路走到一半都会刺激得路边的野猫炸着毛跳出来和自己生死搏斗。

哦错了，不叫猫精，得叫猫妖。  
索隆挠了挠自己的短发，明明就是一样的东西。偏偏要如此纠结一个名称，矫揉做作的家伙。  
想起了家里的那个家伙，嘴上埋怨着的索隆嘴角露出一丝笑意。

话说，埋头走着路的索隆停了下来，前面这个家具店，看着怎么有点熟悉呢？哈哈，是又开了一家一模一样的分店吗？这家店也太赚了吧。索隆没放在心上，继续往前走。  
……  
今天索隆迷路了吗？（1/1）

回到家的时候山治已经回来了，正在厨房里煮饭。  
家里的暖气已经开了不短时间，刚开门，暖烘烘的空气夹杂着属于家的气息卷近。映入眼中的是穿着白衬衫西裤，戴着粉色围裙的金发男子。咬着烟，娴熟地一手使着锅铲一手摇着锅开了大火炒菜。  
听见声音，那人咬着烟转头笑，“哟，一颗迷路的绿藻头终于找到回家的路啦。” 那人的细软刘海虚掩着一边眼睛，只看到另一边海蓝色眼睛里的温暖笑意。  
“啊。” 索隆脱了鞋，踩上温暖的地毯，并没有过多地反驳山治。  
老实说，回自己家都会迷路的这种事实在是有点丢脸，索隆不想多提。

他不提，自然有人想多提提。  
山治问，“所以，今天迷路到哪去了？” 他用筷子夹起一块炒得爽滑酥嫩的鱼肉，递到索隆嘴边。  
索隆习以为常，一口吞下。山治本身就很有厨艺天分，再加上后来跟了哲夫在餐厅学习，不管做什么都是绝世美味。

索隆从身后抱住山治，双手环住瘦削的腰，从身后看着他炒菜。  
山治也习惯了，索隆有时候简直是大型粘人现场，和那型男外表一对比真的有点反差感。

索隆轻挑起一丝金亮的碎发，在山治耳边轻轻地挠着。  
“别闹。” 山治敏感地缩了缩脖子，往旁边躲了躲。可是不管怎么躲，自己也还是在索隆怀里。  
索隆的手不老实地从围裙下探入，掀起白色的衬衫，摸上山治的胸部，感受到山治随着他的触碰轻轻地颤抖。

前几天是索隆的生日，那天山治好好地给索隆庆♂祝了一晚上。最后他把生日蛋糕上的奶油抹在了山治身上，用舌头一寸一寸地品尝着。山治浪叫着射了一次又一次，连大腿根部都留下了被吮咬过的吻痕，猫尾巴紧紧地缠着索隆大腿。  
事后，乳头被他吮得又红又肿，穿上衣服的时候被衬衫磨得瘙痒不已，上班的时候都要贴着创可贴以防摩擦到。  
那时候红肿的乳尖到现在还肿着，当天的齿痕甚至还没消。

可怜的乳头现在被他捻在手里，用大拇指和食指夹住，不断地拧动着。  
他不用看都知道那肿大的乳头透着熟果的光泽，完全就是被人好好地疼爱过的样子。他恶趣味地用食指搔挂着顶端的乳孔，几乎是同时，山治的腰就软下来了。

“这里好敏感啊。” 索隆得寸进尺，凑到那白皙的脖颈落下不深不浅的一个吮吻，呼吸的热气扑在颈处。  
“哈……” 被人这样挑弄，正事怎么做得下去。山治转身踢向索隆，“滚出老子的厨房，你这个臭绿藻！！”

索隆暧昧地用指尖顺着山治的背脊骨滑下，在尾椎处停住，感受到那人的动作突然僵住。这才哈哈一笑，在那人粗鲁的诅骂下走出厨房。

没有了恼人的打搅，有着娴熟厨艺的山治很快就把晚饭做好了。  
索隆被他喝着进来把饭菜端出去，他也拿了一支酒出去开了两人一起喝。  
和索隆牛嚼牡丹的吃相不同，山治吃饭的速度一向不快。他手掌托着一侧脸，歪头看着索隆狼吞虎咽的模样。

“好吃吗？” 山治伸手抹去索隆唇周的酱汁。  
“再来一碗！” 索隆耿直地递出了被他瞬间扫空的饭碗。  
“嘿嘿。” 山治侧脸看着索隆，眯眼笑了。自己的料理被人喜欢，比什么事情都让人开心。尤其是被自己的恋人喜欢。

室内昏黄的灯光照在饭桌上的两人，投射在地板上的影子显得格外谐和，这两人像是天生就该在一起一样。  
山治不由得想起当初和索隆初遇的场景。  
当初他因为亲近人类，而被仇恨人类的父亲和兄弟打了一顿，从家里被赶了出来。

说到底，本来就身为最普通的黄猫，外加妖力薄弱和家里强者为王的传统，他从小就不为家里人所喜欢。  
被教训了一顿之后，伤重的他没有办法维持人型，以兽型在街上游荡着，然后遇上了索隆。那一头绿色短发，长得就像猫薄荷一样。山治当时就看直了，喵喵喵地缠着索隆跟了回家。

伤好之后他简直悔得肠子都青了，太丢脸了！！！肯定是因为伤得太重出现幻觉，居然把这颗仙人掌头给认成了猫薄荷。  
他马上就从索隆家里逃出去了，而他后来是怎么遇上哲夫，受了他莫大的恩情，在他餐厅里面打工学习，然后再重遇索隆到现在成为情侣生活在一起，这就略过不提了。

饭后，索隆很自然地收拾了碗筷去洗。  
他用水冲净残留在碗碟上的洗洁精泡沫，余光却瞄到了已经在厨房进进出出不知道多少次的山治。  
在一起这么久了，猫的习性他还是挺熟悉的。天气冷起来了，猫也变得粘人很多。虽然别扭的猫是不会放任自己粘过来的，但是总是不知不觉的就在人的四周游荡着。  
这个人，也太可爱了吧。罗罗诺亚·隐·猫奴·索隆想。

果然，洗完碗筷之后，当索隆从厨房出来，坐在沙发上看电视的时候，山治也停止了在厨房进进出出的行为。  
索隆坐在沙发上看着电视，山治就坐在沙发顶部，优哉游哉地晃着腿。毕竟猫的习性是喜欢爬高，但是现在冬天又想粘着人，两者折中一下，就只有沙发顶部可以愉悦地呆着了。

山治咬着烟晃着腿，捧着iPad在玩一个音游。这是个由两个九人组合企划为内容的音乐游戏。山治玩这个游戏已经有很长一段时间了，用他来说，天天都能听小姐姐唱歌，在主界面和她们打招呼，还能抽卡抽出来好看的小姐姐，这世界上还有比这更好的事吗？  
山治手速飞快，玩完一个extreme级别的，还打出了full combo。他伸了个懒腰，松了口气。低头却撞进一双比他更有野兽捕猎气息的猩红双眸，那双眼睛正盯着他因伸懒腰而在白衬衫上凸显的胸前两点。那肿胀的两点透着白色衬衫，露出一丝暗红。

既然被发现了，索隆就光明正大地捞起山治的脚，挽起裤脚，在那修长的小腿腹上印上一吻。继而伸出湿热的舌头，沿着肌肉的走向，在最敏感的膝盖内窝处舔舐。那里的皮肤最是细腻敏感，平常都不会被触摸到的，现在却被如此情色地舔弄着。  
山治感觉到自己的寒毛都竖起来了，独属于动物的天性让他嗅到了属于危险的味道。他本能地有点想逃，但是腿部被人牢牢地握着，无处可逃。

“喵！” 身体突然被人用力一扯，山治从沙发顶端栽到了索隆身上。突然的惊吓，吓得山治连猫语都冒出来了。  
“你这个……” 山治双手按着索隆胸膛，弓着腰，漂亮的眼睛因惊吓而反射性地睁大。  
太可爱了，简直像猫一样，不对，他本来就是猫。索隆像是完全忘了元凶是自己一样，伸出手掌安抚似地按摩着他的后脖上端。

熟悉的安抚动作让山治沉迷。他埋在索隆颈间，深深地吸了口气。闻到的是自己留在索隆身上的气味，这种表示所有权的气味让他每一次闻到都很是安心。  
猫是很依赖嗅觉的一种生物，喜欢在自己喜欢的物品上留下自己的气味以宣布自己的所有权。即使他是化了人型已久的猫妖，有些习性还是改不了，也不想改。

室外呼啸着的风夹带着寒气吹撞在窗户上，室内的暖气在大功率地开着，源源不断地输送着温暖。沙发上的两人在紧密地拥抱着，像是从上辈子延续到至今似的。

“我好像在很久之前就认识你了。” 索隆突然喃喃道。  
“都说了，是之前我被赶出来，以猫的形态在你这里住过一段时间。”   
“不……好像是比那还要之前。有海，有船……”  
……还有夹杂在海风中的拥抱。 索隆回想着似是只在梦中出现过的熟悉记忆碎片。  
两人所在的地方是内陆城市，在目前的人生中，他们都还没亲眼目睹过大海。会在梦里出现有大海的回忆是一件非常奇怪的事情。  
“喔，难不成你想说是上辈子的事情吗。”   
“也说不定。”  
“笨蛋绿藻头，那么贪心的吗，想从上辈子就认识老子？”  
“不行吗？下辈子我也想要啊。” 这个平时酷得不行的男人突然打了一记直球。  
“……闭嘴！太肉麻了！” 直球，正中红心。

“要做吗？” 半晌，山治离开那个温暖的怀抱，坐起身，仍旧压在索隆身上。他将手按在索隆胸前，提出了邀请。这个人，撩了个开头又停了，肯定是欠教训了。  
“当然要做。” 索隆斩钉截铁。

“忍不住了吗？” 索隆伸出手，隔着白色衬衫或轻或重地拨弄着底下那颗因为被人反复吮吻而肿大的乳首，“这几天，这里很痒吧？”  
充血的乳头在白色衬衫下顶起一个小尖尖，隔着一层衣物，反而比直接肉眼看到更加让人遐思不绝。  
“哈……闭嘴。” 胸前的两点早就在长久的情事中被调教得敏感不已，平时只要被轻轻地捏弄就会颤颤巍巍地充血立起来。索隆生日那天的确是玩得狠了，这几天他穿着衬衫，只要被摩擦到就会引起阵阵颤栗，那人留下齿痕的位置一丝丝发痒。

“痒就自己摸摸。” 索隆抱着山治坐起来，使他侧对着自己坐着。两人自然地接了一个缠绵悠长的吻。索隆吮着山治的下唇，利落地将他下身都脱光了，而上身的衬衫倒保留得完完整整。  
索隆将山治的双手引导到胸前就不管了，自己反而捞起了一支润滑剂。两人常日在房子各个地方宣淫，别的东西不多，润滑剂倒是扔得到处都是。

他沾了点润滑剂，只探了两根手指进去，刚进去就被温热的肠道紧吮推揉着，像是欢迎，又像是抗拒。  
索隆只是用两根手指在后穴里不紧不慢地进出着，一点也不去刺激那最为敏感的前列腺，也不去爱抚那肿痒的乳首，更不去摸摸那已经挺立翘起来吐着水的阴茎。  
他在等……  
他索隆从不抗拒等待，特别是这种甜美的等待。

山治很快就不满意这轻柔的刺激，他喘息着摇摆着腰臀，想要让自己敏感的那处往索隆的手指上撞。  
索隆当然不会如他的意。山治进，他就退，山治退，他就进一点。始终这样不轻不重地吊着山治。双指在越发灼热潮湿的肠道进出，始终只是轻轻地擦过前列腺那硬硬的位置。  
“哈……混账。” 山治嫣红着眼角喘息着，始终得不到满足的欲望让他难受得很。明明索隆也硬了，灼热的坚硬正好抵在他腿下，咯得他腿生疼。

“混账绿藻头，你给我记着。” 山治诅骂了一句。强忍着羞耻感捻着自己的一边乳头揉了揉。  
“嗯啊……” 平时自慰的时候是一回事，现在在恋人面前，被这样注视着的情况下摸自己，那又是另一回事了。  
“索隆……” 山治小声地喘息，嘴里不住地叫着索隆的名字，后穴紧紧地绞着索隆的手指，手指胡乱地揉捏着两边越发肿胀的乳头，每捻动一下，都像是有电流通到大脑一样。前方勃起的阴茎不断兴奋地流着清液，甚至还滴到了地上……

“厨子你好色啊，隔着衣服摸就爽得流水了啊。” 索隆揽着山治腰部的另一只手戏弄似的挠着他细腻的腰间皮肤，引得腹部肌肉一阵轻颤。  
索隆侧头，咬着山治后脖颈的一块软肉，用牙齿细细地研磨着。这是猫在交配时的一个典型动作，被咬住的那方会感到更加的兴奋，做出迎合性爱的姿势。

“嗯……闭嘴……”   
恶趣味的索隆，之前把他的下身都脱光了，只剩上身穿戴完好的衣物。这样对比起来，他潮红的面庞，欲望迷离的表情，还有即使在白衬衫下也看得一清二楚的暗红凸起，的确是色情得要命。

山治索性自己把上衣给脱了。然而在脱的过程中，之前不紧不慢地在肠道里抽插的手指却开始狠狠地抽插，每一下都抵在那块硬硬的肠肉，刺激得他大腿抽搐，前方不住地流着清液。这衣服脱得磕磕碰碰，动作都不成章法，快感充斥了他四肢百骸，他只懂得粗重地喘着气，涎液从大张的嘴角滑下。

“啊不要……” 可是就在只靠刺激后穴攀上高潮的一瞬前，肠道开始规律地痉挛的时候，肠道里的手指却慢了下来。“呜……混账……好难受……” 山治捉着索隆的手臂不满地叫着， 腰臀难耐地摆动着，后穴饥渴地绞着手指。

“混账绿藻头……” 山治转头解恨似地咬上了索隆的肩头，一手扯着如熟果般肿胀的乳首，一手握上自己流着水的充血勃起。  
他压抑不住地粗重喘息着，偶尔有几句呻吟压不住，从口中漏了出来。山治握着自己的勃发的阴茎头部，用手握住，从怒胀通红的龟头捋动到茎身，肉眼分泌出来的清液被抹开到茎身，水淋淋的，在灯光下看着颇为淫秽。

“嗯……” 山治像是受不了似的大腿剧烈乱颤，埋在索隆肩膀里不断地摇着头，金色碎发也随着晃动，止不住的涎水将一丝碎发粘在了他脸侧，随着摩擦只见发丝凌乱不已。

虽是如此，他手上的动作也没放轻，他一手扯着乳头的力度加大，另一手加快了撸动的动作。“哈……嗯……” 山治眼前发白，被能使人融化的高潮快感击得溃不成军。他就这样自己摸着自己，坐在索隆身上达到了高潮。手里撸动着的阴茎射出一股又一股的精液，后穴的肠肉剧烈痉挛着，吮咬着索隆的手指。

山治大声地喘着气，达到高潮的腹部肌肉有规律地抽搐着，手上的动作慢了下来，这时他高潮中的身体敏感得经不得触碰。  
……可就在这关键时候，本来在后穴里不咸不淡地抽插的两根手指，突然加到了三根，并且狠狠地抽插着，每一下都碾压着最敏感的腺位。

“呜……不要……” 山治眼角泛红，大腿颤抖得不成样子，被突如其来的攻击搞得不知所措，他坐在索隆腿上胡乱扭动着腰，一心只想逃离这可怕的快感地狱。  
索隆又岂会如他所愿，一手紧紧地钳着他的腰，另一只手用力地反复刺激前列腺，熟悉性事的后穴早就分泌出了液体，被手指从痉挛着的后穴带出，将索隆的手都润得湿漉漉的一片。

“太多了……索隆……索隆……” 山治只感觉肠道和手指接触的部位又酸又麻，整个人像是浮起来了一样，口里的唾液分泌到来不及吞下，只会张着嘴任其流下。  
凶猛的前列腺高潮像海啸一样将他淹没，大腿疯狂地痉挛，坐在索隆身上的金发男人像是离了水的鱼一样弹动着，白皙的身上泛着潮红，前方刚射完还在疲软状态的阴茎流出了大波清亮的前列腺液。  
见山治达到了继阴茎高潮后的前列腺高潮，索隆也不再使劲刺激前列腺的部位，而是轻柔地用指腹揉着那处，帮山治延长着快感，“舒服吗，厨子。” 索隆舔着山治的耳朵问道。

“哈……啊……” 山治还在喘息着，双目放空，似是还没从那骇人的快感中回过神来，面色烧红，眼角还含着几滴生理性的碎泪，被快感夺去了神智，平时人型状态下隐藏得好好的猫尾和耳朵都跑了出来，毛茸茸的尾巴缠着索隆的前臂，放松又收紧。  
索隆不住地亲吮着山治的耳根和后脖，勃起已久的阴茎隔着衣服像烧红的铁一样烙着山治的腿根。

好半晌，山治才回过神来。  
他第一反应就是扯着索隆的耳朵大骂，“你这个绿藻头！都说不要了你还乱来，信不信老子把你剁碎了来喂我们餐厅的乌龟？？！！”

他平日偏好于保持彻底的人型或者彻底的兽型，只有在极端状态下才会忍耐不住，让毛茸茸的猫耳以及猫尾显露出来。偏偏这个索隆又特别恶劣，喜欢看他被操到人型都维持不好的样子，几乎每一次都操到他整个人烂熟，真的是太过分了。

“不对，这种级别的绿藻，连乌龟都不屑于去吃！！！” 山治还在骂，可是此时的他全身赤裸，白皙的上身全是刚刚他高潮前胡乱抓弄时以粗鲁手法留下的红痕，下身一片狼藉，毛茸茸的浅黄色尾巴还缠着索隆的前臂不肯放。实在是没什么说服力。

“什么嘛，这不是很喜欢吗。” 索隆以充满侵略的姿势，将山治压在沙发上。笑着用指腹拭去眼角的碎泪，“接下来是不是要到我了？” 索隆挺腰，用自己的火热顶了顶某处，充满暗示性地说着。

的确也是该轮到他了。之前净是山治在爽了，索隆都硬好久了。  
索隆将衣服也脱了，露出结实的胸肌，和山治赤裸的皮肤摩擦时，引出一阵阵颤栗般的心醉。  
他扶着性器，很自然地就被山治软热的肠道吸吮容纳进去。  
“嗯……厨子……” 索隆被吸得头皮发麻，忍不住摆动着劲壮的腰抽动起来，每一个动作都狠狠地碾过敏感的前列腺，左耳的三个耳坠也随着动作摇摆撞动。

“索隆……” 山治大口地呼吸着，胸前硬得发疼的乳头，和索隆的胸部肌肉互相摩擦，下身重新勃起抬头的阴茎亦然，随着索隆的每一次冲插都夹在两人腹部，经受着摩擦。  
“索隆……好舒服……啊……” 山治仰着头叫着，双手却不停地在虚空中摸索，直到握住了索隆的手才停下来。

“厨子……你里面好热……哈……” 索隆和山治十指相扣着，像两头追逐欲望的野兽一样疯狂地交配。  
山治大腿疯狂地颤抖着，因为过度的快感而想要合拢起来逃避，又忍不住想追逐那甜美的快感而大大的张开着，方便索隆每一次都能将自己全部送进去。

两人不知道做了多久，山治叫到声音都沙哑，大腿腰部疯狂地痉挛着，尾巴紧紧地缠着索隆的腿根。索隆最后是咬着山治的后颈射进去的。

窗外依旧寒风萧萧，室内却是春情漫漫。  
“你要做到什么时候啊，这个色情绿藻头！！”  
“下辈子。”  
“做梦吧！下辈子我要和可爱的Lady一起共度一生。”  
“还有下下辈子。”  
“都说你少做梦了！！！”


End file.
